Dirty and Fun
by Inuyasha4eva
Summary: Matt has one of the guiltiest of pleasures. The best part is that Mello has no clue about Matt's dirty little secret, but he'll do anything to find out. Both boys are bound to have a little dirty fun. YAOI MelloxMatt One-shot


A familiar red sports car pulled into a Convenient Store parking lot. It was a general small store with all the various shit you could ever wish to purchase. They had everything from AAA batteries to zit cream. Plus, who could just not live without the assortment of junk they saved for you at the register! I mean honestly, where would I be without my laser pointer or lip-balm? Seriously…

The front entrance dinged as two customers entered through the automatic doors. Tiny beeps bleeped from one of the customers hand-held devices. Skilled hands clicked away at buttons as the other person went on ahead, leather boots thudding against the linoleum flooring.

"Hey Matt, what isle do you think chocolate would be on?" the one in front asked.

"Uh….*beep* I think… *boop* wouldn't they have it at the front?" the other distractedly answered.

"That's where they keep the shit chocolate. I'm talking about the good stuff," the first one growled back.

"Ah. Then I have no idea….ooh ooh I just unlocked the next level," the second cheered excitedly toward the end. The first customer sighed and pushed back some of his blonde hair behind his ear. He ignored his friend and made his way down the closest isle.

"Completely useless…" he mumbled under his breath.

Matt continued playing his game. His eyes focused solely on the flashing screen. The ding of someone exiting the store finally broke his concentration. He looked up to find that Mello was gone. He glanced back and forth. Hn. This was slightly disconcerting.

Matt wandered in a random direction. His eyes scanned the objects caught his view as he walked along. Matt stopped. Something besides the electronic device still clutched in his hand, caught his attention. It was his secret obsession, one of his guiltiest pleasures. Mello wasn't even aware of it. Matt reached forward and grasped it in his hands.

A wrapped crinkled. Mello had taken the time to unravel the foil of one of the chocolate bars in his collection. One naked slip of chocolate touched his lips. A tongue swept out to lick the delicious confection. The rest of his delicacies were held in his opposing hand.

"Shouldn't you pay for your stuff first before molesting it with your mouth?" an amused voice asked.

Mello glanced over at Matt. The red-head smirked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Mello noticed that his friend had acquired a plastic shopping bag. Whatever was inside was a bit bulky and box-shaped. Mello quirked a brow.

"What's in the bag?" Mello asked, completely ignoring Matt's little snide comment. Personally Mello didn't care about shopping etiquette. Who would care if there was shopping etiquette? Why even have shopping etiquette? It was simply supply and demand. And Mello currently demanded to know what Matt was carrying around with him.

"Uh. It's just a carton of cigarettes. Yeah… a carton," Matt replied back quickly, looking slightly flustered. Mello's eyes narrowed. That answer was way too fishy. Oh well. There were far more important things to deal with at the moment. Like purchasing his chocolate…

"Whatever…"

The two made their way to the front of the store. Reluctantly they stood in line and waited to reach the front to get to the cash registers. Matt had to stay with Mello, because he was driving. He was fairly certain that if he did try to leave it would result with a bullet shot to his ass courteous of an enraged Mello.

The line moved agonizingly slow. However, the two managed to find something to entertain themselves with. On their journey down the slow moving path to their escape, Matt and Mello discovered a toy. It sat atop the array of crap set up along the way to the cash register most likely left behind by a child due to the fact their mother straight out refused to buy it. Mello found the thing to be absolutely **ridiculous**…

"It looks like a fuzzy dildo…" Matt commented softly so that only Mello could hear. Mello snorted and wobbled the thing back and forth.

The thing was supposedly meant to represent a worm, but as Matt so kindly pointed out, it didn't. The toy was about six inches long and covered from top to bottom with soft rubbery tentacles. Not only that, but it lit up. A wide range of colors blinked off the _worm_ toy. Mello took note of something he didn't particularly like about it.

"It has Near's face…" Mello said with a semi-sneer smile. Matt tried not to burst out into hysterical laughter. Among the many tentacles was a cleared spot. Inside was a painted face. One that only had two blank looking eyes. There wasn't even a mouth to express much else.

Mello couldn't even hold back his own little laugh. Somehow the amusement at the toy moved the line faster. Soon enough the two stood at the register. Mello set down his chocolate and tossed the little toy on top. It was too ridiculously fun to get rid of.

The two finally made their way out of the store. It was late afternoon now. Mello happily dug into his third chocolate bar. His fingers becoming sticky as he delved his tongue over the chocolaty covered digits. Matt watched him out of the corner of his eye. What Mello did to chocolate should be considered illegal.

The car was started up and they were on their way back to their shabby apartment complex. Mello unwrapped his fourth bar as they screeched out of the parking lot. Matt had successfully stuffed his shopping bag in the back-seat where it couldn't be found. Mello had thankfully forgotten about it…

DIRTYFUNDIRTYDUNDIRTYFUNDIRTYFUNDIRTYFUNNAUGHTYYOUDIRTYFUN

Blonde hair tussled in the wind. Mello brought the hood of his jacket closer around him. His feet stomped down the pavement as he headed back to his and Matt's apartment. He had been doing a little research and was making his way back. He had only been gone for a couple of hours.

The apartment door creaked open as he came in. Mello closed the door slowly behind him. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it on the floor. Mello stretched his arms as he yawned. It had been a long day. He stopped in mid-stretch as he heard a strange noise.

The blonde's eyes widened considerably. Normally he wouldn't be bothered by these certain sounds, but considering it was coming from his own bedroom; this was a completely different matter. Mello shuffled over to his door. He was trying to decide if he should go in or not. One loud moan emitted from the room sent a shiver down his spine.

"Oh god…" a breathy voice said from the other side. Mello's hands twitched around the door-knob. Could he do this? Could he just open the door? Dare he find out what was taking place behind the simple wood frame?

This was his friend. This was his best friend, Matt. Normally the red-head would be similarly cussing to his games or groaning at them, but the television was on this side of the door. All of Matt's precious gaming consoles stood in the same room as Mello. None of what the red-head normally did was with him.

In that room….

Where breathy moans and seductive whispers where taking place…

Mello couldn't take it anymore. The door burst open as he came in. The two made eye-contact. There was a loud yelp. A mini chaos dance took place and the door slammed shut again. Mello clutched his chest.

He never made it past the door frame before he shut the door again. His mind whirred for a second. What had he just seen? He blinked. His mind was put on pause for just a second. Then it started up again. Wait…what did he just see?

Mello opened the door again. This time he did it more cautiously. His eyes fell on Matt. The gamer was flushed. A pillow had been placed hurriedly over his lap. His goggles were tilted to the side in his rush to hide himself. Mello wasn't buying it.

"Were you…reading?' Mello asked incredulously. Matt looked panicked. He shook his rapidly back and forth. Matt pulled his hands from under the pillow and held them up in defense. His flush cheeks becoming redder.

"No! I was masturbating I swear!" Matt yelled, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. Mello was unsure of how to reply. That was probably the worst defense anyone could have given. It was effective though. Mello was at of loss of words.

"Uh…I guess it's my bad then…," Mello said. The blonde stood awkwardly at the door. There was a moment of silence between the two. Matt fixed his goggles and then coughed into his hand. He eyed Mello. Taking the hint, the blonde made his exit. Once again the door shut behind him.

Matt waited until he was sure Mello was gone. Then he removed the pillow from his lap. A hand crept low and he picked it up. His finger smoothed down the surface. Matt sighed. That had been entirely too close for him. He brought it up to his face.

"Now. What page was I on?" Matt asked himself.

WATCHOUTBIGBROTHERISALWAYSWATCHINGYOUHEKNOWSYOU'RE READING!

A tension had grown between the two after that day. It wasn't a huge tension, but it was noticeable. Mello never liked being left in the dark. Matt's behavior was far too suspicious. There were some major changes in the Gamer's daily habits.

Sure, Matt still played countless games while also surveying the Amane girl. Yet, there were times when the Gamer would go off and disappear for an hour. It unnerved Mello, especially since Matt always came back looking satisfied. Mello knew for a fact that masturbation couldn't be _that _satisfying.

This had lasted for three days. Mello sat on the couch nibbling half-heartedly on a chocolate bar. This madness had to stop or else he'd be completely distracted from the Kira case. Matt waltzed into the room looking sadly at an empty cigarette box.

"Hey Mels, I'm going to be out for a bit. I'm all out of cigarettes," Matt said as shot the empty box towards the trash can. With the box fell perfectly into the rubbish bin, Matt did a many victory dance before making his way to the door.

"I find that fairly interesting. You know… considering the fact you just bought a whole carton of cigarettes the other day," Mello commented from his spot on the couch. Matt stiffened. His eyes darted back to Mello. The blonde didn't look too pleased.

"Yeah, well uh…Bye!" Matt said quickly before running out of the apartment like a bat out of hell. Now Mello was very curious and beyond suspicious. However with Matt out of the way, he could easily snoop around.

Mello leapt off the couch and headed to the bedroom. It was obvious place to look first. He dug around Matt's drawers first. There wasn't anything entirely off about a few stripe t-shirts and boxers though. Where else was there to look?

………

Matt arrived back at the apartment thirty minutes later. He smiled as he stuffed his burnt out cigarette into an old flowerpot by the door. Mello hated it when he smoked inside. Speaking of Mello, where was he? A clatter of pans was heard in the small kitchenette in the apartment. The blonde appeared to be trying to cook something.

Matt couldn't believe his luck. With Mello distracted by hunger pains, he had plenty of time to dive into his guilty pleasure. Matt crept to the bedroom in order to not be noticed by his friend. The mission proved to be successful.

Matt closed the bedroom door behind him and headed to the bed. He had a bright smile on his face. He had just gotten to a really good part in his book. The red-head lifted the mattress and stuck his arm underneath it. His fingers felt around, but never found anything. Matt then stuck his head under the mattress. It was gone!!!

"Looking for this?" a sinister voice asked from behind him. Matt turned around and his whole face fell turning white. His worst nightmare just became a reality. Mello stood there dangling his prized book. Matt jumped up to try to grab it. Mello stopped his attempt with a palm to the forehead.

"Damn it, Mello! Give it back to me now!" Matt howled as Mello's hand began to push down on his goggles. Mello only laughed and leaped past Matt onto the bed. The springs squeaked at the change of pressure as Mello's feet weighed them down. Matt readjusted his goggles and then gazed furiously at Mello.

Mello gave his red-head companion a devious smirk. He raised the book into the air again and opened it to a random page. Matt's face tinged crimson as he realized was about to do. Mello opened his mouth wide and began to recite the words on the page.

_"'Oh Richard!' Anita cried as he wrapped his strong muscled arms around her. Richard began to plant hot burning kisses down her exposed neck. The passion of their love consuming them both. Richard unable to contain his lust any longer threw Anita onto the bed. His gaze like a fire heated over Anita's body._

_Anita gasped as Richard climbed on top of her. She was so afraid, but at the same she knew she wanted this. Richard's large manly hands ripped at her blouse. His needy fingers trailing down her body as he removed her clothing. Anita moaned with want as Richard prepared to enter her._

_Richard spread her legs and reared back before thrusting his…"_

"For the love of everything holy, will you please give me back that fucking book!?!" Matt pleaded as he stood at the edge of the bed. Mello cackled as he closed the book again. This was too much fun. Matt looked up desperately at Mello.

"Sure, you can have it back. I just find it hilarious that you of all people would get sucked into cheesy romance novels…" Mello said still laughing. He tossed the book to Matt, who caught it with ease. The gamer clutched the book to his chest and glared hard at Mello.

"There's nothing wrong with liking great literature…" Matt grumbled. Mello snorted.

"I wouldn't call that great literature. Besides… Why read when you can do?" Mello said as he hopped off the bed. It took Matt a moment to register what Mello had just said. Matt lowered the book in his hands and glanced to the side to look at Mello. The blonde had gained another Cheshire smile.

"Wh...What?" Matt stuttered as Mello slinked towards him. Matt shivered as Mello slid an arm around his shoulder. Mello brushed back some of Matt's red locks with his own skilled fingers. He leaned his head in and whispered into Matt's ear.

"I'm no _Richard_, but I think I can do him justice…" the warm breath from Mello's mouth tickling at Matt's ear. The gamer stood absolutely stunned and unsure of how to react. Matt did the first thing that game to his mind. He pushed Mello back.

"I don't think this is such a good idea!" Matt said quickly. Mello's eyes narrowed and he strode across the room. Something in the corner caught his eye. The mischievous smile returned. Mello's advances were not so easily deflected.

"Come now Matt…live a little," Mello purred as he picked up the item from the ground. Matt's eyes widened considerable as he watched Mello. The blonde wiggled the object in his hand back and forth. It was the _worm_, "We can have fun with this"

"Mello I know I said that it looked like an erotic toy, but I don't thi—"an inhuman squeal emitted from Matt's mouth as Mello pounced on top of him. Matt's back careened into the mattress. The red-head cursed as Mello's weight nearly crushed him.

Mello tossed the toy aside. He wasn't actually planning on using it. Mello pinned Matt's shoulders down. The gamer struggled under his hold. Mello leaned down ad assaulted Matt's lips roughly.

The squirms of his friend underneath him only enticed Mello more. Eventually Matt gave in and wrapped his arms around Mello's shoulders. If you can't beat 'em, you might as well join 'em. The two broke apart to take a breather. Mello smirked as his ragged breath trailed over Matt's neck.

"See I told you…" Mello said seductively. Matt could only loll his head to the side in contentment. This was slightly better than his novels. Then again, Mello was just a really really good kisser. Matt's thoughts were broken as he felt hands open the button of his pants.

Mello worked on Matt's pants and slowly pulled down the other boy's zipper. Matt was unable to do anything in protest due to the fact he was still under Mello's eight. He doubted his efforts would achieve anything anyway. Mello was very persistent.

Soon enough the gamer's pants were pulled off his legs and left crumpled on the floor in a heap. Mello's fingers glided along the edge of Matt's boxers. Matt looked up desperately at Mello. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. Mello merely ignored Matt's pleading gaze and the boxers were off.

"Uh Mello…" Matt said. Mello placed a hand on the exposed skin near Matt's bellybutton. Matt could feel warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. Mello lowered his head as his fingers brushed along Matt's skin.

"You have a fire crotch. Guess you are a natural red-head…" Mello said with a chuckle. The blonde sat back and removed his hand from Matt's stomach. Mello began to work on his own pants. This made it possible for Matt to scoot back and rest his body on the headboard.

"You're not being very romantic like the people in my stories…" Matt commented. Mello struggled a moment as he pushed down on his leather pants. Matt's eyes grew the size of saucers at the sight. Mello looked up.

"Well, I'm not a romantic kind of guy and you'll be receiving the Mello treatment. Plus this is reality…" Mello said as he leaned his body over Matt's once again. There mouths connected together and Mello took full charge.

Mello's tongue pressed hard against Matt's lips, forcing them to be parted open. Then it was a battle of tongues. Mello grabbed hold of Matt's knees and pushed them slowly back. He opened Matt's legs and bent the boy's lower up. The blonde broke the kiss and stuck his fingers into his mouth.

Once his fingers were sufficiently slicked, Mello took them out of his mouth. Matt watched somewhat wearily as Mello lowered his hand. A yelp of discomfort erupted from Matt as the first finger went in. Mello pulled out and then inserted two fingers in. It was more uncomfortable than the first one. Mello scissored his fingers back and forth as Matt squirmed.

Eventually Matt was warmed up enough. Mello pulled out his fingers and positioned himself. Both he and Matt were more than ready. The want more than evident in their throbbing members. The moment Mello penetrated Matt, the red-head cried in pain.

"That hurt…" Matt muttered softly. Mello kissed his forehead as he pumped in and out of him.

"Like I said, this is reality. Don't worry though. It gets better…" Mello coolly said. Matt moaned loudly as one thrust hit his prostate exactly. That was actually quite pleasurable.

True to his word, it did get better. Much better. Matt would always remember this day. The day one of his guilty pleasures led him to an even guiltier pleasure. Who needs a stupid romance novel, when you've got a sex god sitting in the room right over nibbling on a chocolate bar?

SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT

_**That was definitely the first time I've ever written anything like that, so please be gentle. I wrote this story as a challenge between my good friend biawutnow and me to see who could write the best smut. You should totally check out her story as well. Anyways… tell me what you thought and drop a review. I love to see what I've done well and what I could do to improve. X3**_


End file.
